


Bubbles

by linerwriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Minor Angst, Wild showing off the master cycle zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linerwriter/pseuds/linerwriter
Summary: Four wasn't having a good day. First, he woke up feeling weird, their entire body feeling out of wack, then he got a headache from fighting with themself, and then they had to dimension travel again. In short, he wasn't having fun.Maybe Wild could help with that.
Relationships: Four & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for a discord server I'm on. Their prompt was for Wild to show Four how the Master Cycle Zero works. Originally I wanted this to be more centered on how the Cycle works, but then I realized: I don't know how motorcycles work. I went with hurt and comfort instead. I hope you like it Annie!
> 
> Title comes from the song "Bubbles" by Hippo Campus. This song (especially the middle part) pretty accurately describes how Four feels during the beginning of the fic and I also love the song (and the band).  
> (the working title for this fic was "Baby you can drive my car BA BA BA BA BA" and I spent so long thinking of a better one)

“Four? You doing okay?” Wild asked the curled up figure in front of him.

Four didn’t respond besides a small sigh, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the fire. It had been a bad day, in more ways than one; he had woken up feeling funny, not feeling like  _ him  _ and more feeling like  _ they _ . They had spent the entire morning trying to coordinate their body, feeling wonky and out of place. It didn’t help that they had gotten a headache from Blue and Vio fighting, and then it only got worse when they had to dimension travel  _ again  _ (they had already done it once this week, which was more than enough) which scrambled their already messed up head more. In short: Four was not having a good time.

“I don’t suppose you want to leave? Even for a little bit?” Wild softly asked Four. For a moment it seemed like Four hadn’t heard the older hero, but then he faintly nodded. Wild nodded back, although Four didn’t see it, “Alright. I’ll be back in a little bit.”

They had traveled to Wild’s Hyrule, which was thankfully peaceful at the moment. Despite how small the world made Four feel sometimes, the somber quiet suited his mood. The faint chirps of birds and owls far away from them complimented the crackles of the fire in front of him, quieting any ensuing arguments between his others.

Four didn’t know how long he sat in front of the fire, the blend of sounds and feelings making dissassociate. Finally, he was startled back to the present when his view of the fire was obscured by Wild’s face, the other man’s brows furrowed with worry. “Four? Are you with me?”

Four blinked a few times, nodding at Wild’s question. Wild’s worried look eased slightly at that, “I’ve already told Twilight where we’re going. Come on, follow me.” Wild loosely gripped the smaller man’s wrist, easing him up and frog marching him towards the edge of the clearing they had set up in. He stayed behind Four, a warm presence that helped him stay present.

Once they got outside of camp, Wild started to lead them, looking behind him occasionally to watch for enemies and to make sure Four was still following him. If Four was in a better headspace, he might’ve found this annoying, but instead he felt the stirrings of pleasant feelings at the bottom of his stomach. Finally, they arrived at their destination and-  _ what? _

The contraption in front of him was shaped like a horse with a horn on its forehead, charging towards something, with two wheels and a light above the horn. The blue and orange lights scattered throughout the machine made Four think it was some type of Sheikah contraption, like Wild’s Slate. It looked reminiscent of the Divine Beasts Wild had talked about before and they had caught glimpses of sometimes, but far smaller.

Four spoke for the first time that day, “What is that?”

Four didn’t see, but Wild had smiled lightly in relief at the question. He spoke quietly, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere. “This,” he walked up to the odd horse in question, “is the Master Cycle Zero. I got it as a reward for some trials I went through near the end of my adventure.”

Four followed the taller man, reverently touching the saddle of the Cycle. Four looked up at Wild, stars shining in his eyes. Wild smiled and answered the unspoken question, “Hop on. We’re going on an adventure.”

“I don’t suppose you know how this thing works?” Four shouted in Wild’s ear as they crested another hill. Wild whooped in excitement as the motorcycle jumped over the hill, landing with a  _ thump _ . 

“Not a chance!” Wild shouted back, speeding along the foot roads. “You think I’m smart enough to understand it?”

Four rolled his eyes, “It was worth a shot!” He glanced at the landscape zooming past, the grass, trees, and flowers blurring into a beautiful smear of color. The roar of the motor caused animals to scatter as they drove past, the stars in the night sky twinkling above them.

“Where are we going?” Four looked towards the front again to speak directly into Wild’s ear.

“Not sure yet. We’ll stop where we feel like it.” Wild spared a glance back, “You holding up okay?”

“Yeah, the ride’s nice! Wish you had blueprints I could replicate.”

Wild nodded, “The most I know about this thing is I press a pedal and the thing goes forward. Zelda would give you a better idea, but that’s not what I was talking about.”

Four grew quiet at that. Was he okay? The ride and the hype of the new shiny machine took his mind off of his troubles, but he could still faintly feel ripples where he wasn’t quite right. Wild noticed his silence, turning his attention back towards the road.

They stopped a few minutes later in a field, the view of the destroyed Hyrule Castle on the horizon. Different flowers scattered the area as they sat down and looked towards the sky. The content quiet remained between them until Wild broke it, still staring at the sky.

“So? Are you okay?”

Four thought for a moment. He remembered the terrible day he had had and the state he had been in near the end. The lost, distressed feelings in his body had finally washed away as they soared through the countryside, leaving feelings of happiness in their wake. He looked at Wild, seeing the older boy look at him with the wisdom from similar experiences. Finally, he smiled, “Yeah, I’m doing okay. Thanks, Wild.”

Wild shot the smaller boy a grin, “Just doing my job. Have to look out for the little people in life, ya know?”

And Four knew at this moment: everything would be alright.

He rolled his eyes, swatting Wild’s head as he got up to look at the vehicle, “I wanna take a look at this thing. You said you can press a pedal and it starts going? Hmm…”


End file.
